


of bookshelves and stubborn boyfriends

by eroticgropefest (goldfishsunglasses)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Post-Watford (Simon Snow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/eroticgropefest
Summary: snowbaz attempts to build furniture





	of bookshelves and stubborn boyfriends

**Penelope**

I can hear them arguing through the walls.

“You’re doing it wrong!” Baz shouts.

“I am not!” Simon shoots back defensively.

“You are too!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

I throw the door to my room open and march into the lounge.

“Will you two shut up? I’m trying to sleep!”  I huff and Simon looks apologetic at first, and then angry when Baz uses his distraction as an opportunity to snatch the allen wrench from Simon’s little pile. Simon tries to take it back, but Baz uses an arm to block him, which of course doesn’t work.

Simon tackles Baz to the ground and I take that as my cue to leave. (I’ve walked in on what happens next too many times already.)

“Do you surrender?” Simon asks and Baz giggles. It sounds like Simon is tickling him now. I roll my eyes.

Boys.

* * *

When I walk out the next morning I see Baz and Simon on the couch. Baz looks smug and Simon looks sullen. They’re both looking at the new bookshelf. The new book shelf that’s…

“Why is the bookshelf upside down?”

Now Baz looks sullen and Simon looks triumphant, and I need to get out of here before things start flying.

Merlin, this is getting old.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr ( ﾉ ^ヮ^ )ﾉﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ](http://eroticgropefest.tumblr.com/post/160029472857/of-bookshelves-stubborn-boyfriends)


End file.
